md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Cape Town City F.C. (2016)
| dissolved = | American = | ground = Cape Town Stadium, Cape Town | capacity = 55,000 | coordinates = | owntitle = | owner = John Comitis | chrtitle = | chairman = John Comitis | mgrtitle = Head coach | manager = Benni McCarthy | assistant coach = Ian Taylor | league = South African Premier Division | season = 2016/2017 | position = 3rd | website = capetowncityfc.co.za | kit_alt1 = | pattern_la1 = | pattern_b1 = _goldhorizontal | pattern_ra1 = | pattern_sh1 = horizontal | pattern_so1 = | leftarm1 = 0000BD | body1 = 0000BD | rightarm1 = 0000BD | shorts1 = 0000BD | socks1 = 0000BD | kit_alt2 = | pattern_la2 = gold horizontal | pattern_b2 = _goldhorizontal | pattern_ra2 = | pattern_sh2 = horizontal | pattern_so2 = | leftarm2 = FFFFFF | body2 = FFFFFF | rightarm2 = FFFFFF | shorts2 = FFFFFF | socks2 = FFFFFF | kit_alt3 = | pattern_la3 = | pattern_b3 = | pattern_ra3 = | pattern_sh3 = | pattern_so3 = | leftarm3 = 87CEEB | body3 = 87CEEB | rightarm3 = 87CEEB | shorts3 = 87CEEB | socks3 = 87CEEB | current = 2017-18 South African Premier Division }} Cape Town City Football Club is a football club based in Cape Town, South Africa, that plays in the Premier Soccer League (PSL). They were re-formed in 2016 by the takeover of the PSL's defunct MP Black Aces franchise. The original club Cape Town City FC dates back to the 1960s. Home matches are played at Cape Town Stadium. History Cape Town City was resurrected when South African businessman and former professional soccer player John Comitis purchased the franchise rights of defunct Mpumalanga Black Aces F.C.. Comitis was one of two co-founders of Ajax Cape Town F.C. in 1999 but eventually sold his shares in 2013. In 2016, Comitis bought defunct Black Aces, located in Nelspruit, Mpumalanga, and relocated the team with the franchise license in Cape Town. Comitis felt Cape Town deserved more than one Premier Soccer League team, as well as a team that truly represented the city's diverse footballing heritage and talent. Manifesto Cape Town City is a team that strives to represent and empower all ethnic and racial diversities of Cape Town. A team "by Capetonians, for Capetonians", the club uses its roots in Nyanga, the City Centre, and the Cape Flats to unite all people of Cape Town under one team. The club's official manifesto preaches inclusivity and diversity in defining Cape Town's rich footballing history. Stadium Cape Town City play their home matches at Cape Town Stadium in the Green Point area of Cape Town. Honours Cape Town City won the 2016/17 Telkom Knockout Cup, defeating Supersport United 2-1 in the final on 10 December 2016. City scored 12 goals in 4 games during the tournament to win their first piece of silverware, in only their first top-flight season. * Telkom Knockout ** Winners (1): 2016 * MTN 8 ** Best Result: 2017 Runner-up Current squad Foreigners In the South African PSL, only five non-South African nationals can be registered. Foreign players who have acquired permanent residency can be registered as locals. * Roland Putsche * Nana Akosah-Bempah * Edmilson Gabriel Dove * Jeitoso * Victor Obinna * Tatenda Mkuruva Legends As part of an ongoing dedication to honour and respect Cape Town's rich and diverse football history, Cape Town City offered lifetime season tickets to a distinguished group of 30 Cape Town football "Legends". Notable players such as Thabo Mngomeni, David Nyathi, Ben Anderson, Bernard Hartze, Reggie Jantjies and Farouk Abrahams feature as honourees on this list. References External links * Category:Cape Town City F.C. (2016) Category:Association football clubs established in 2016 Category:Soccer clubs in South Africa Category:Premier Soccer League clubs Category:Soccer clubs in Cape Town Category:2016 establishments in South Africa